


Electricity

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: The shortest Ziam fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest Ziam fluff.

Liam is sure, so sure this time. What he just saw can’t have been a coincidence. Zayn winked at him after giving him this look, up and down. He basically got checked out by his best friend.

He’s sure of it. He just doesn’t know what to do about it.

Zayn is… hot. Fucking sexy, Liam can admit that much. He may have thought about fucking him once… or twice… or maybe, but only secretly, a whole lot more. Doesn’t mean he fancies him.

Or perhaps it does. Maybe the way Liam looks at Zayn isn’t all that platonic either. He knows he stares at him sometimes, because he jumps when someone pulls him out of his trance. Usually it’s Louis. Bastard.

There’s just something about Zayn that pulls Liam in, and it’s way more than just his looks. It’s the goofy grin when he tells a joke, the way his eyes shine when Liam’s around and the way he trusts Liam with his whole life.

Yeah, maybe Liam does fancy him. Just a bit. But Zayn just winked at him and now he’s frozen in his spot, he can’t think straight or act like he’s fine because it’s too late now, Zayn’s noticed. And he’s making his way over.

Liam’s not sure what his face shows, but it must be something that gives Zayn hope, because he looks more and more confident as he comes nearer. Liam wants to kiss him, badly.

“Zayn…” he starts, when he’s close enough.

Zayn doesn’t respond. Instead he stops right in front of him, the noses of their shoes touching, no air left to breathe between them. At least, that’s how it feels.

“Zayn,” Liam tries again.

“Yeah…” Zayn says. It isn’t a question. They both know what’s going to happen.

Liam wants to drag it out though, because as much as he’d like to feel Zayn’s lips, he loves the suspension of the moment. The air is loaded with electricity and he can feel it seep into his skin and start coursing through his veins. Damn.

Then suddenly, Zayn lowers his gaze, towards Liam’s mouth, and there’s nothing he can do to drag it out. He gives in and surges forward. All that electricity inside him explodes. It’s like fireworks, and he can feel Zayn smile into his mouth. This is good.


End file.
